Ayesha (Earth-616)
Her and the Search for Adam Warlock While in the cocoon, Paragon learned of the existence of Him, his encounter with Alicia Masters, and his self-imposed exile to the stars. Paragon concluded that his purpose was to mate with Him to create a race of perfect beings. Several months later, the cocoon was pulled from New York's East River and Paragon emerged from it in the form of a gold-skinned female named Her. Due to her history with Him, Her immediately set off in search of Alicia Masters, whom she located while on a date with the Thing. After some resistance from the Thing, Alicia agreed to join Her on her quest to locate Him. Stopping in Riverside Park, the two women were approached by Moondragon, who told Her of Him's life as Adam Warlock, his death at the hands of Thanos, and his burial on Counter-Earth. Her asked Moondragon for help in locating Warlock's body. Alicia wished to continue with Her on her quest as she felt something momentous was about to occur and wanted to be there when it happened. She also offered the Thing's help but Her declined. Minutes later, the Thing and Starhawk of the Guardians of the Galaxy arrived to "rescue" Alicia. Her's power was too great and she quickly bested the two heroes. Her and Alicia boarded Moondragon's spaceship and the three women left for Counter-Earth. As they flew around the far side of the Sun, the trio discovered that Counter-Earth had vanished. They then traveled to Counter-Earth's moon, the headquarters of the High Evolutionary, the creator of Counter-Earth, to get some answers. There they discovered the High Evolutionary's lifeless body. Following another battle with the Thing and Starhawk, Her and Moondragon managed to revive the High Evolutionary. He explained to the assembled heroes that months prior he was assaulted by Adam Warlock, who accused him of destroying Counter-Earth, despite the monitors in the moon base clearly showing otherwise. Upon his revival, the High Evolutionary was distraught to learn that Counter-Earth actually had disappeared. Her, along with the other heroes, was then recruited to help search for the missing planet. The party eventually located Counter-Earth, which was being held in stasis by a ring of ships. Her, Starhawk, and Moondragon beamed aboard the command ship and encountered the Prime Movers of Tarkus. Their leader, Sphinxor, explained that they were hired by an enigmatic race known as the Beyonders to steal the planet. As Counter-Earth was geologically unstable, the High Evolutionary gave permission for the Beyonders to take the planet in the hopes that they could fix what was wrong with it. In exchange, Her was allowed to land on the planet's surface to complete her quest. Locating his grave, Her immediately resurrected Adam Warlock. Her went to embrace Adam, but she recoiled in horror. While Her managed to bring Adam's body back to life, he was without a soul, which was absorbed into his Soul Gem upon his death. Heartbroken, Her returned Adam to his grave and left for the stars to find a possible mate. Whilst roaming through space Her encountered a group of satellite like constructs in space which were all emblazoned with an image of a creature Her doesn't recognise. After talking with a telepathic communications probe, she is informed that they came from the planet of U'sr'pria which is named after U'Sr'Pr, the creature that the U'sr'prians view as their god. After viewing some of the U'sr'prians Her believes that they are "dislocated", leading to her distaste of U'Sr'Pr growing. Her goes to meet U'Sr'Pr at the Tower Of The Forgotten Past where he lives. After stating her distaste of what has happened to the planet Her launches a laser at U'Sr'Pr while also giving him a force shield so he'll survive. Her forces U'Sr'Pr to let the enslaved people go and forces him to do the work he forced upon others. Despite the chants of Her being a god, Her denies this and promises to help the U'sr'prians "rebuild paradise" together through hard work. Consortium She was aided by Alpha Flight and the Avengers against the Consortium. Quasar She soon discovered that Warlock had been resurrected body and soul. However, he rejected her, leaving her sobbing on the ground. After this, she held a competition among some of the most powerful men on Earth, attaching reproductive pods to their necks to see how they would react. As Quasar was the only one who did not destroy his pod, she turned her attention to him for a time, until his girlfriend Kayla Ballantine (in possession of the Star Brand) severely beat her and forced her to return to cocoon form to heal. She then decided to become Quasar's companion for a time. During her adventures with Quasar, she took the name Kismet. Saving Her Creators She later came to the rescue of her three creators in the Beehive. By healing them in cocoons similar to her own, they became golden skinned superhumans as well. The four of them journeyed into space. Crucible Sometime later they returned to Earth. Shinski and Morlak share the identity of Crucible and enslave Kismet under the name Ayesha and use her to battle against the Fantastic Four. After Morlak went insane, Skinski killed him and replaced him as Crucible. But soon after, both Crucible and Ayesha were consumed by a Black Hole Grenade. She has since returned, using the name Kismet. | Powers = Her possesses various superhuman attributes as a result of her unique nature and physiology, which is essentially a female version of the being known as Adam Warlock. Cosmic Energy Manipulation: Her's primary power is the ability to tap and manipulate great amounts of ambient cosmic energy for various purposes. The organic cells of her body essentially function as energy receptors and as storage batteries. Since there is ambient cosmic energy essentially everywhere and in every type of environment, she has a potentially limitless source of power. She can use this energy for a number of effects, including the augmentation of her body's physical attributes. She has also gained the ability to rearrange matter on a molecular level through great concentration. She can manipulate the molecular structure of most substances in a maximum volume of roughly 3 cubic feet at a time. She can also channel the cosmic energy and propel it in the form of non-radioactive and heat-less concussive force. Though the maximum impact of such energy blasts isn't known, she has blasted the Thing a distance of 7/10s of a mile with a single blast. She is also capable of projecting her cosmic life force into beings who have died, thus reanimating dead tissue. However, if a being's soul, or astral self, has passed from its body, she is unable to restore it. *'Superhuman Strength:' The cosmic energy stored in Her's body grants her physical strength that is far superior to that of a human being. Her musculature, connective tissues, and skeletal structure are augmented to far superior levels. At her peak, she possesses sufficient superhuman strength to lift approximately 70 tons. *'Superhuman Speed:' Her is capable of running and moving at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits and capabilities of the finest human specimen. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Her's cosmically enhanced metabolism and augmented musculature is far more efficient than those of a human being. As a result, her body produces considerably scarcer fatigue toxins during physical activity. At her peak, Her can exert herself and her energy manipulative abilities for up to 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in her blood starts to impair her overall capabilities. *'Superhuman Durability:' Her's cosmically enhanced bodily tissues far tougher and more resistant to physical injury than those of a human. She is able to withstand high caliber bullets without any of them penetrating her skin. She is also highly resistant to extreme pressures, as well as resisted heat of at least several thousand degrees Fahrenheit. She is also capable of withstanding great impact forces, such as falling from tremendous heights and being repeatedly struck by beings such as the Thing and Hercules without being hurt. She has also withstood powerful energy blasts from the likes of Adam Warlock and Quasar with little to no injury. She has also demonstrated sufficient physical resistance and fortitude to survive in deep space for an indefinite period of time. *'Superhuman Agility:' Her's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits and capabilities of the finest human specimen. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Her's reflexes are similarly heightened and are superior to those of the finest human specimen. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' In spite of her body's great resilience, Her is not completely immune to physical harm and can be injured. Her cosmically-enhanced metabolism enables her to rapidly heal damaged bodily tissues on a level well beyond human capability. Injuries that would cause bruising or lacerations can fully mend within a matter of seconds. If she sustains more severe injuries such as broken bones, internal injuries or a severed limb, she is actually able to generate a solid cocoon around herself created entirely out of cosmic energy. While in this cocoon, her body rests and the cosmic energy stored within her cells repairs the damage done, even to the point of regrowing severed limbs. *'Immortality:' For all practical purposes, Her is essentially immortal. She is completely immune to the effects of aging and to all known diseases. However, this does not mean that she is fully immortal as it is possible for her to sustain injuries that are beyond her ability to heal. As a result, it is possible for her to die via unnatural causes. *'Flight:' She can also use cosmic energy to interact with gravitons, particles of gravitational attraction, to enable her to fly. She can attain a maximum speed through an Earth-like atmosphere of Mach 10, roughly ten times the speed of sound, 7,800 miles her hour. However, it is possible for her to use her cosmic powers to create rifts into hyperspace. So, while the maximum speed she can travel is unknown, it is ultimately greater than the speed of light, which is roughly 186,000 miles per second. | Abilities = Though Her has had no formal training, she has demonstrated great skill in using her cosmic energy powers in combat situations. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Adam Warlock's Family Category:Strength Class 70